Episode 233 (6th March 1963)
Plot Doreen and Sheila continue to be bored with their evening out and push Jed to come up with ideas as to where to go. Although embarrassed, Annie remembers her "triumph" as Lady Godiva with some fondness. Doreen fancies going to a casino but Jed finds an advert for a club where the girls can get in free. Annie assures Jack that she did wear a body stocking and wig. She continues to ponder Ena's motives in keeping the paper. Albert enjoys a cooked meal at No.9. Swindley and Emily call there with a petition against the rent increase but Albert points out that there hasn't been one for three years. Lucille calls for her typed report. Ken encourages her to read out the report to everyone and she does so, giving the game away about Annie being Lady Godiva. Swindley calls on Elsie about the petition and is embarrassed when she shows off her stocking legs to him. Annie awaits Ena turning up in the Rovers so she can have it out with her and is disappointed when she doesn't appear. The next day, Minnie tells Ena that Annie was asking after her whereabouts. Martha turns up early at the pub, wanting to speak to Annie. Worried about her financial situation, she drops hints about being taken on as a cleaner and Jack offers her the position, much to Annie's chagrin. Len denies sending Elsie the watch. Elsie finds out from Jed that Dennis obtained the watch from him. She worries where he got the money for it. Minnie also looks for a job. Elsie demands Jed tells her how much the watch cost and is told he's received just £2 for a £7 total cost, and she's expected to pay the difference. Annie confronts Ena when she comes into the snug. When she accuses her of blackmail, Ena tells the whole pub that Annie was Lady Godiva. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Christine Appleby - Christine Hargreaves Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/snug *5 Coronation Street - Back room *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry Notes *This episode carried no cast credits, only production credits. *Margot Bryant looks upwards from her newspaper for several seconds as a scene starts, awaiting her cue to begin acting. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Annie defends her past indiscretions, Martha looks for a job, and Elsie prepares to battle with the landlord *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,432,000 homes (joint 1st place with 4th March 1963). Category:1963 episodes